The BadGuys' Fic
by Mandy
Summary: This is a humourous fic about Shredder's attempts at defeating the turtles. Set in the old cartoon universe.
1. Bad Guys' Fic

The Bad Guys Fic The Bad Guys' Fic   
by Mandy 

_Authors Note: This is a short story that I wrote for fun. It is not intended to be serious. I would like to thank my brother for giving me the idea to write this story. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing it and please let me know what you think of it!_

_The Evil Plan:_

"Ha ha ha ha." 

"What are you laughing about Shredder?" 

"Oh, nothing Krang. I'm just practicing my evil laugh." 

"You mean you're laughing for no reason?" 

"NO REASON! The evil laugh is all part of the effect. If a bad guy doesn't practice his laugh then he gets out of practice. If   
my laugh sounds wimpy then the turtles will laugh at me." This statement made Shredder burst into tears. 

"Krang, I don't want to look bad in front of the turtles." 

"SHREDDER! You're a bad guy now just stop crying like a baby." 

"Okay, Krang, you're right." Shredder wiped his tears away and attempted to look evil. 

"Now Krang, do you have a plan?" 

"Of course I have a plan. It's brilliant yet simple." 

"Okay then, Krang, please tell me what your brilliant but simple plan is." 

"Well ummm... it may be simple for me to understand but you are too stupid to understand it." 

"Oh, come on Krang TELL ME, TELL ME.'' Shredder said this as he impatiently jumped up and down. 

"No, it's too hard to explain to you and it will hurt my brain too much. A brain is all I have left of my former body." 

"It's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR KRANG. I NEVER GET TO KNOW ANY OF YOUR EVIL PLANS!" 

"I don't even know why I work with such a simpleton." 

"Wait a minute Krang, you don't have a plan do you!" 

"Whaaat? Of course I do Shredder." Krang said nervously. 

"No you don't! If you have a plan then just attempt to explain it to me." Shredder said with glee. 

"Oh, all right then, if that will get you off of my back. I'll try to explain it to you but if you don't get it then please don't ask me   
to explain it any further." 

"All right then, what's the plan?" 

"Well ummmm...I have built a machine called a... ummm... turtleneolizer and it's purpose is to ummm...quadunurate the turtles. Unfortunately, I want you to take Bebop and Rocksteady to capture the turtles so I can use the ummm... turtlenuroteaser on them." 

"I'm sorry Krang, you really did have a plan and I'm just too simple to understand it. Can you forgive me?" Shredder opened   
his arms up for a hug. 

"Of course I can, Shredder." Krang wiped the mounting sweat off of his forehead. He hugged Shredder back. 

"I love you Krang, let's never fight again." 

"Okay, Shredder." Then Krang realized that he was violating section H36 of the Bad Guys Code Book. 

"Yuck! Stop hugging me Shredder and take those dumb mutants of yours to capture the turtles." 

"Bebop, Rocksteady, come with me. We have business to attend to." 

"What's going on boss?" 

"We're going to pay the turtles a little visit. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" 

"Don't cha think your overdoing it a wittle boss?" 

"What do you mean by that!" Shredder said as he gave Rocksteady an evil look. 

"Umm, boss... It wuz kind of corny." 

"Really? It was corny? I guess I should practice it some more." Rocksteady looks to Bebop for help. 

"Uhh, we beta get going now, boss." 

"Uhh, right Bebop." 

"So, what's the plan, boss?" 

"Nevermind the plan, it's too much for your simple minds to understand." 

"Ah, okay, boss." 

"Now come on, you stupid mutants, we have work to do." 

Bebop looks to the audience. "I luv it when da boss calls us such affectianate names." 

Shredder grabs Bebop and Rocksteady and drags them to the one place where they would be sure to get the turtles attention. 

"Umm..Boss..where are we going." 

"Where else, Rocksteady, Channel Six News." _(Rule of Bad Guys : If you want to take over the world or get the turtles attention than you go to Channel Six News)_

"Good plan, boss!!" 

"Why thank you, Bebop. Now let's get going you creetins" 

Shredder drags the two mutants to Channel Six. 

"You know, I've been here so much, I kind've considered it a second home Oh, hi Miss O'Neil, so nice to see you again." 

"SHREDDER!! What are you doing here? I'm April O'Neil of Channel Six News and I demand to know!" _(Rule of April: April must always state her name and occupation.)_

"You act like you don't know me. I know your name Miss O'Neil and I happen to be here for the same reason I'm always here for." 

"Oh..and what would that be?" 

"To kidnap you of course." _(Rule of the Bad Guys: If all else fails, kidnap April)_

"Oh, that's right. You always kidnap me. There's only one thing I can do in this situation..SCREAM!!." _(Rule of April: April must always scream that patented scream of hers when she gets kidnapped)_

"Ha Ha Ha Ha....There's nothing you can do now, Miss O'Neil" Rocksteady picks up April. 

"You'll never get away with this, Shred-head, because I'm April O'Neil" 

"Oh really, Miss O'Neil. Well it seems to me that I am gettting away with this...ha ha ha ha ha ha." 

April rolls her eyes at Shredder. 

"What?" 

April tosses her hair aside and says "Nevermind." 

Bebop and Rocksteady look at each other and snicker. Shredder looks around at everybody. 

"Am I missing something here?" He turns to April who is giving him an angry look. 

"Just get on with it Shredder." 

"Oh, yeah, of course. Bebop, Rocksteady." 

"Yes, boss?" Rocksteady asked. 

Let's take Miss O'Neil to our new, luxery hideout." 

"Where's that boss?" 

"Oh, a newly abandoned warehouse." _(Bad Guys' Rule: Bad Guys always have abandoned warehouses as hideouts because there are plenty of them out there!)_

April rolls her eyes again. "Do you always have to hide out in an abandoned warehouse?" 

Shredder quickly turns around and stares at April. 

"Where do you think we would go to? A nice, beautiful hotel suite?" After Shredder lectured April on why bad guys hide out in abandoned warehouses, they arrived at the brand new warehouse. 

"Welcome to our new hideout, Miss O'Neil." He looked straight at April. 

"Is that okay with you?" 

"Yeah..." April mumbled to herself. She didn't want to hear another annoying Shredder rant. 

Shredder sighs deeply. 

"Bebop, Rocksteady! Tie her up and take her turtle comm. I need to make a phone call.... Mwahahahaha." Everybody sighs and rolls their eyes at Shredder's bad joke and bad evil laugh. 

Shredder takes the turtle comm and contacts the turtles. 

_The Turtle Lair: The Ninja Turtles, the heroes of our story, were sitting around in the lair watching some monster movie._

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michealangelo what do you think you're doing?" A mad, senile rat stood in the den. 

"Ummm, yes Master Splinter?" the four turtles said all at once. 

"It is not time for this contraption, you call television, it is time for practice." 

"Ummm, Master, we already practiced this morning. Remember?" 

"I most certainly don't and even if you did you should be practicing all day. In my day we didn't stare at a box like mindless zombies, we practiced all day long for any possible battles. That's what you have to be ready for. We had to battle aliens. Those aliens were bigger than the ones today. They weren't small little green men. They were huge blood thirsty monsters. There was no time to just sit and stare. Times were just too hectic back then to be loafing around like you four are doing right now. I remember fighting in World War IV when I was 9 years old. It was the world against the Neutrinos. These were an ugly bunch of aliens from a very evil planet. We didn't have laser guns like you have today. We had to fight with real weapons. I remember an encounter with one of the aliens... " Splinter's voice trailed off. He stood there for a minute. 

"Ummm, what was I talking about?" Splinter stood there confused. 

"Whoa, like you were about to tell us about that encounter with..." Don and Raph were quick to cover Mike's mouth. 

"Ummm, you were talking about how you needed a nap right about now." 

"Oh, yes, thank you Leonardo." Leo took Splinter's arm and led him to his room. 

The three turtles breathed a sigh of relief. They sat back down and started to eat some pizza and watching TV when Leonardo's turtle comm went off as Leo made his way back from Splinter's room. Leonardo took it from his belt and answered it. 

"Leonardo here, what's up?" 

"Shredder, here....ha ha ha ha ha." 

"Oh, hello Shred-head." 

"You're not surprised that I'm calling?..ha ha ha ha." Shredder was very amused by his surprise call. 

"No, not really..you always steal April's turtle comm and tell us that you kidnapped her. I know the drill. Just tell me where you have her." 

Shredder stands there in silence, surprised that this turtle knew what his plans were. He snapped back at Leonardo angrily. 

"You weren't supposed to know that, turtle!!" Leonardo rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"You know Shredder, this is getting to be really old." 

"Well....I have your reporter friend so you better come and get her." 

"Okay, what's the address?" Leo asked. 

"You could at least have more enthuisium about it." Leonardo sighs. 

"Okay, here goes nothing. YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT ADDRESS NOW SHREDDER!" 

"Well, that wasn't your best but that'll do. She's at 3945 Dock St." 

"Oh, another warehouse, huh? Okay, we'll be there." 

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha...you better turtle if you know what's good for you." 

"Enough with the laughing already." 

"What? You don't like my evil laughing? Does it strike udder fear into your heart?" 

"Ummm..no..it's just really annoying." Leo replied boredly. Shredder shrugs. 

"Guess you can't when them all but at least my evil laughter annoys...Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha....." 

"Whatever Shredder. We'll be over in bit." Leonardo looks to his brothers. 

"Well Turtles, we have a job to do. TURTLE POWER!!!!" _(Rule of Leonardo: He must always say this line at least once but usually once isn't enough!) _ The others roll their eyes. _(with all the rolling eyes in this fic, we better hope nobody trips on them.)_

"He's just about as annoying as Shredder is." Raph mumbled to himself. 

"Ummm...Guys...Do you notice a pattern here?" 

"What do you mean Donatello." 

"I mean, Shredder always kidnaps April and we always rescue her." 

"So..." Raph said impatiently 

"What if we didn't go and rescue her?" Don replied. 

"Why do that dude? I mean... it's our job to rescue her..." 

Raph interrupts Mikey. "Wait a minute...I think you're on to something here Donatello." 

Leo points at Don and Raph. "You're actually suggesting that we don't go and rescue April?" 

"Yeah...I think we are Leo. Do you have a problem with that?" Raph asked Leo with his fists ready. 

"Well...ummm...actually no." 

"We're not going to rescue April?" Mike said nervously. 

Leo put his swords away. "No. That's what Shredder wants us to do." 

"Oh. I get it. So if we don't do what Shredder wants then his plans will be foiled." 

"Exactly." Don says knowingly. 

"So now what do we do?" Mikey asks. 

"Watch TV, of course. What else?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

The turtles sit back and relax. Instead of going and rescuing April, they decide to watch TV. 

  
_Two hours later:_

Shredder paces around back and forth. Once again he checks his watch. 

"Where the f*** could they be and who the heck just censored me?" 

"Sowwy boss but this is a children's show, rememba?" said Bebop. 

"Oh yeah." Shredder mumbles to himself about being stuck on a kid's show. He was furious. Finally he just ripped his watch off and threw it against the wall near April. April mumbled out a scream through her sock. 

"Fine don't come!! See if I care!" Shredder looks away from everybody as a single tear falls from his face. 

"Why haven't they showed up yet? I thought they liked me. I thought.....I thought we had fun together." Shredder sniffles. His emotions change to anger as he turns and points an excusing finger at April. 

"YOU!! Did you do something to make them mad at you so they wouldn't come and rescue you?" Shredder takes the sock out of April's mouth so she could talk. 

"No....I'm April O'Neil and nobody is ever mad at me. Face it, the reason why they won't rescue you is because you are boring them. You're not very exciting anymore. They know that if they don't come then you'll probably just release me." 

Shredder stuffed the sock back into her mouth. 

"That's where you're wrong Miss O'Neil. I'm not giving up till they come. I worked hard working out this evil plan and I'm not going to let them just ignore me. I think up all of these brillant evil schemes for them and what do I get in return? A bunch of ungrateful little... " 

_That morning after a deleted scene of Shredder getting hammered... (really be glad you didn't have to read all about it)_

"I can't believe it! I've never been stood up this long before. They never called! They think they can just stand me up like this and get away with it...that's where they're wrong." 

Just then Shredder's com link goes off. Shredder picks it up and answers it. "What?" 

"So Shredder, how is that plan of ours working? So far you haven't called me once whining about the turtles or the flaws of your plan. Did something go right for once?" Krang said. 

"Actually...the thing is....THEY NEVER SHOWED UP....WAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Here I work up a perfectly good plan, kidnapping April and threatening the turtles so they can fall for our little trap and what happens...NOTHING!" 

"Are you sure you did everything right? You're sure that you kidnapped April O'Neil and that you DID call the turtles." 

"Yes Krang, I did everything right." 

"Well maybe....maybe April O'Neil isn't good enough bait for them anymore...I mean, I don't even know how they can stand her." 

"Hmmmm...maybe you have a point there, Krang. So what should we do then?" 

"You should threaten them with something else that they love. Like their favorite place to eat." 

"...and where would that be?" 

"How should I know? I'm always left behind here in the technodrome. I never get to have any fun. Your the one that gets to fight with the turtles, not me. So figure it out yourself." 

"Krang? Are those tears I see?" Krang quickly wipes away the wetness from his eyes. 

"No...it's sweat." Krang quicky says. 

"Oh...okay." 

"Now get your plan into action. Take over their favorite place to eat and then contact them." 

"And what are you going to be doing in the meantime?" 

"I'll be doing laundry of course. I've got your other cape in the washer right now. Sure just leave me here doing all of the work that has to get done while you get to go caping around in your shiny metal armor in the Big Apple. Well, I hope you have fun!" Krang cuts the conversion short from being so furious. 

"Indeed I shall have fun, Krang...Mwahahahahahahaha!!! Hmmmm...now where is their favorite place to eat?" 

"Ooooh ooooh...don't them tortles like pizza, boss?" said Rocksteady. 

"No idiot, they like tacos. I bet their favorite place to eat is Taco Bell." 

April mumbles in the background, trying to spit her sock out again. She was trying to mouth off to Shredder, because being April O'Neil, she knew that Shredder was wrong. 

"Shutup you. Did I say you could talk? Mmmmm...I can't wait to take over Taco Bell and have some tacos while we wait for the turtles to come." 

_An hour later: Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, and April O'Neil arrive at Taco Bell._

"Hmmm..strange costumes. What would you like to have today?" said the teenager working there. 

"I want to blow this place up is what I would like today Mwahahahahahaha!!!...and a hard shelled taco." 

"Heh heh...very funny...will that be all?" Shredder was tired of talking to this stupid cashier. He decided that making a scene was the best approach. 

"All right! Listen up! I'm taking over this place so everybody out!" Just at the sight of seeing Shredder and his sharp shiny armor along with his mutants made some people run in terror. Of course there are always those people who don't seem to notice the mutants or Shredder's strange style of dressing. 

The manager comes out to see what all the commotion is. "Oh, what are you doing punks? You think you can just come in here and ruin my fine establishment like this. Why don't you take your animals and tied up lady out of here Mr. Shiny man and take your party elsewhere cause I don't appreciate you scaring away all of my customers!" 

"No...I'm not leaving Mr. Briggs." 

"Now how did you know my name?" 

"Yeah, boss how'd ya know his name." asked Bebop 

"Well, I...kind've used to work here part time." Shredder said quietly. 

"Ohhhhhh...I remember you. You used to be a cheese shredder here. I had to fire you cause you were too slow and I didn't like your punky little attitude either." April could be heard laughing through her sock. 

Shredder turns around and gives April an evil look. "Shut up. It's not funny." 

Everybody that was left in Taco Bell was laughing. "What's so funny. Everybody has to start somewhere, even us bad guys. I sure can't wait to blow this place up now." 

"Oh no, you're not going to be blowing this place up." 

"Yes!! Yes I will blow it up! Mwahahahahahaha! That'll teach you for being my boss and also for getting rid of the chihuahua. He was soooo cute." Everybody gives him a look. 

"Well...he was! Now stop staring at me and take care of Mr. Briggs, my mutants." 

"With pleasure, boss." said Bebop. 

"I love ruffing up people, Bebop, it's fun." said Rocksteady. 

"Now now...stay away from me. I'm sure we can work something out." 

"Just scram so I can take over this place." Mr. Briggs took one look at Bebop and Rocksteady and ran in the other direction screaming. 

"Now everybody else still here...OUT!" Everybody else ran out. 

"Ahhhhh...now we finally have the place to ourselves." Shredder sits back at a table and starts eating a taco that somebody left behind. 

"Mmmm...not bad but I made the cheese better than this when I worked here." Bebop and Rocksteady were hungry for burritos and were helping themselves to some. 

"Hey! No eating burritos. I want to blow this place up with a bomb not gas. So get to work with setting that bomb up. NOW!" 

_An hour after everything was set up..._

Shredder had a hold of April's turtle com. "Now I shall call the turtles!" 

_Back in the lair..._

The turtles were in the lair still watching TV. Just then the turtle comm went off. Leo answered it. 

"This is Leo. Wuuuuuuuzzzz up?" 

"This is the Shredder! I have taken over your favorite place to eat and I'm going to blow it up so come and join the party!" 

Michaelangelo gasps. "He's gonna blow up Vinnie's? We gotta stop him!" 

"Turtle Power!" Leonardo yelled. 

Rapheal tripped him and mumbled "Dickweed." 

_Later the turtles arrived at Vinnie's and forgot about Shredder's threat..._

"Ummm...guys, didn't Shredder threaten to blow this place up?" asked Don. 

"Oh yeah...I guess he was bluffing." Mike said as he finished the last of the pizza. 

_Back at Taco Bell..._

"Where the blazes are those turtles? Don't they care about anything anymore? Don't they even believe my threats?" Shredder was pacing back and forth. 

"Well, who cares about those turtles? I can have fun without them. It's their own fault if they miss it. I invited them twice and they never showed up. Can't waste a good plan. I'll blow this place up anyways. Mwahahahahahaha!!!!" 

Taco Bell blows up! 

_Back at Vinnie's even though there is nothing going on there..._

The turtles were walking out of Vinnie's when they heard a loud noise. 

"What the...?" Leo said, drawing his swords. 

"Nice picture Leo...not!" Leo paid no attention to Raph as he and the others looked at the flames from across town. 

"Whoa cool! We missed some party!" said Mike. 

"Huh..strange weather we have here in New York. It's raining beans." commented Don. 

_The turtles went down into the sewers and just had a very uneventful day._

_Back at the Technodrome:_

Krang is sitting around watching TV on the portal _(big screen TV...woo hoo!)_. Shredder and the mutants arrive via the module. 

"Oh, you're finally back and what did you get all over you. Doggie Poop?" 

"No, Krang..I blew up Taco Bell like you told me to but the turtles never cared to show up." 

The mutants came up behind Shredder. "That was so much fun boss. It went Ka Boom!" 

"Shutup." Shredder starts crying. 

"Krang, I don't think they like me anymore. Maybe I'm losing my touch. I knew I should've practice laughing more than I did." At that moment, Krang began to laugh. 

"What?? What's so funny Krang. It's not funny." Shredder wipes the tears from his face. 

"Yes it is. This is no different than any other day. You always fail. It's just that this time, it was such a bad plan that they didn't even bother to show up but.... there is a way that we can fix this." 

"...And how can we do that Krang?" 

"Do you still have April O'Neil?" 

"Yes, I still do. I wish I knew how to get rid of her. I know how to kidnapp her but I don't know how to get rid of her because the turtles always rescue her." 

"Why don't you try releasing her?" 

"Krang! That's brilliant!" 

"I know...NOW GET TOPSIDE...but before you go, could you change capes? Your a bad guy, not a burrito." 

  
_After changing into a new cape, Shredder went topside to Channel Six news to unkidnapp April._

"All right everybody! This is the Shredder!" Everybody at Channel Six froze with fear. Bebop and Rocksteady came up behind Shredder holding the tied up April O'Neil. 

"I have come to unkidnapp April O'Neil." He pulled the sock out of her mouth and untied her. 

_April had a lot of things to say and yell at Shredder but do you really want to hear them? I didn't think so._

"Well I hope everybody has a rotten day...Mwahahahaha!!" said Cape Boy... whoops...I mean Shredder. 

  
_After unkidnapping (is that even a word..oh well...I'll use it anyway...Mwahahahaha!! *clears her throat and continues*) April O'Neil, Shredder returned back to the technodrome and got a surprising call._

"Shredder, the evilest of all evil, sharp and mean...(and goes on until he finally says) wuzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuup?" 

"This is Leonardo and I know you're behind this evil. You kidnapped April then brought her back later just so we would have to listen to her whining..didn't you?" 

"Well, I'm a little modest but....YES!!! I DID!! ONLY I WOULD BE SO EVIL!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

"I thought so....you'll never get away with this Shred-head!" 

"Oooooohhhh...I'm so scared...Mwahahahaha!!!" Leo hangs up on him. 

Shredder is still laughing. This was a new feeling for him. This is the first time he has ever won. 

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!_ _(Just thought I would add that in, if there isn't enough evil laughing in this fic.)_

The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. BadGuys Deleted Scences

badguys2 **Bad Guys' Deleted Scenes**

I'm sure some of you noticed that the this fic seemed a little incomplete. Well here's why: There were deleted scenes and here they are for your reading. They may give you deeper understanding to the meaning of this crazy fic (well not really but I like to believe that). To be honest I really didn't have any deleted scenes, I just made up a bunch of them. They were scenes that I wish that I could've written into the fic or I was too lazy to. Plus the fact that the fic would get way too long. I got bored, so I decided to write them anyway. So for your reading pleasure (or torture) the DELETED SCENES!! Mwahahahahaha!! 

**Shredder's lecture on why bad guys always hide in abandoned warehouses:**

"We always hide out in abandoned warehouses because there are plenty of them around. And maybe we bad guys don't always like to attract attention. Maybe we just like the simple things in life, ya know? I don't need some fancy smancy hotel to be happy. As for money..have you ever noticed that most of the good guys are rich and most of the bad guys are poor? I mean there are exceptions to the rule but most of the time this does apply. How do good guys get money anyways? I bet it's from all that merchandise with they're ugly mugs covered all over them and they even sell ones with my face but do I get any revenues? No!! Is that really fair!? The Fantastic Four have their own skyscraper and the X-men have a mansion. You can see Batman cruising around in his own expensive car and he has his own credit card!! I live in various places but not very nice places like a molten lava bed, the Artic, or Dimension X for instance. I live off of Krang because I have nothing. This is my job and nobody pays me to do it. Even the turtles have more money than me and they don't have jobs and the city doesn't pay them anything, do they?? Where the hell do they get their money anyways? I would love to see the day come when bad guys get paid because without us there wouldn't be good guys. So to answer your question, no we don't pick nice beautiful places to hide out in because we just don't have the money. Oh and there aren't very many abandoned luxury hotels around anyways...duh!." Shredder wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Whatever.." April replied noncaringly. Shredder was frozen with shock by April's apparent apathy. 

***Sniffles* Beautiful speech Shredder but way too wordy. Now you can see why is was not included. Plus the fact that it shows a very cruel and insensitive side of April.**

**Shredder gets hammered!!**

"Those damn turtles!! Why haven't they showed up!" Shredder picks up a hammer and begins banging it against his head. 

"Ow! Cool it makes a noise when I bang this hammer against my helmet." Bangs his head some more. 

"Oy..Now I have a ringing noise in my ears. I can't hear anything. Cool! It's like hearing the banging noise 24/7." 

Bebop and Rocksteady try to get Shredder's attention from behind but he can't hear them. He notices April in the corner making a lot of noises but he can't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. 

"Hmmm..what else should I try. Ohhhhh...I know, I could bang it against my head with no helmet." Shredder removes his helmet and bangs away at his head until he knocks himself out. 

**Thus Shredder gets some sleep and wakes up not remembering what he did. He figured that he got hammered. I know I know bad pun!! You may have been thinking of something else but it's my fic so I can write whatever I want. Now you see why it was deleted?**

***Clears her throat* Okay on to the next scene:**

**Krang does laundry!**

"I'm always the one that has to do laundry around here. Stupid imbeciles don't know how to separate colors or how much soap to use." Krang grumbled to himself as he put Shredder's cape in the dryer. 

"Damn cape boy gets all of the fun around here." He set the dial and started the dryer. 

"I don't even wear any clothes and I know how to do laundry!" Krang went back up to the portal area and turned it on. (by night portal, by day big screen TV) 

"Ahhhh...my favorite soap is on:Young Restless World Conquerors. Oh I sure hope that The Evil Pantless Clown can defeat the Dorky Spandex Cheese Whiz Man and still win the love of his half cousin Isabella, the Dark Queen." 

"Grrrr...I really hate his brother's cousin's friend's nephew's sister's co-worker, Clyde the Colossal Clam. He's always trying to cause trouble." 

**And we leave Krang there watching his Soaps and doing laundry. Didn't know that side of Krang very well did you? He said that he would kill me if I included this in the fic, so for fear of my life I left it out. Of course, he never said anything about putting it up on this page. If I die, then you know the reason.**

**Now I take you to Channel Six News for one last time so we can hear what words April used to insult Shredder with as he unkidnapped her.**

/*&*$# @*%$@!!! 

**Oh wait..sorry about that, my computer thought this was Archie Comic Books or something. Let's try this again.**

"You know Shredder, you really are a dork. You and your cape and shiny armor. A yellow jumpsuit is much more suitable apparell. Rather than looking like a freak who thinks he dressing this way will make him look cool and tough, I give warning signals that I'm an annoying person." said April. 

"You are an annoying person, Miss O'Neil." said Shredder dryly. 

"I am NOT!!! I'm April O'Neil, of channel six news, not this annoying person you called me." 

"Well I happen to like my cape. It's purple and it brings out the color in my eyes, don't you think? As for the armor, it's a skin condition, okay?" 

"Well actually is does show the color of your eyes, that is...how ugly they are!!! What skin condition?" 

Tears formed in Shredder's eyes. "I'd rather not talk about my skin condtion, it's personal. You're a mean girl!!!! I'm not talking to you anymore." 

**To this day, as far as I know, April and Shredder are not on speaking terms because April O'Neil hurt his feelings. Poor Shreddy kins. All he really wanted was a hug but his pointy armor makes it hard to do.**

**Now you wonder what sort of revenge Leonardo was talking about near the end of the fic? Well here it is!**

**The Turtles get their revenge!**

Four figures sneak around the technodrome throughout the night. ( Do they have night time in Dimension X? Well I don't really care so I'll just write that in anyway. Shredder and Krang have to get sleep sometime.) 

"Hee hee...this was a good idea." said Raph. 

They'll never know what hit them." said Mike. 

"And considering how long it took to finally get rid of April, they deserve it." said Don, 

"Shhhh....Quiet you guys." said Mr. Leader..er I mean Leo. 

Like good ninjas (as opposed to bad ones?) they disappeared into the darkness after their revenge had been completed. And don't ask me how they got to Dimension X. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the fic. Stop looking at me like that. Okay, okay...well Don has his own portal, so figure it out yourself...geez. 

_That Morning...or whenever they got up and noticed:_

"What happened to the technodrome? I thought you defeated those pesky turtles." yelled Krang. 

"I did!!" Shredder said. 

"Ohhhhh...coool Look what those tortles did!" Bebop exclaimed. 

"I know, know..idiots." Shredder mumbled to himself. 

"Damn turtles can't ever let me win. They just couldn't let it go. They had to do this...had to toilet paper the technodrome!" 

**I just couldn't let this ending happen. I thought that Shredder deserved to win on his birthday..oh I didn't mention that it was his birthday. Well that explains a lot doesn't it. And that my friends..and enemies *gives them the evil look* are the deleted scenes. I don't think they really added any value to the fic. Oh well...**   



End file.
